There currently exist a number of resources to provide information about a person's cognitive abilities such as academic skills (e.g., verbal and math) and content knowledge (e.g., history and science), including but not limited to various tests, such as the SAT. In addition, there exist a number of resources to provide information about a person's non-cognitive skills, (e.g., conscientiousness, test anxiety, and time management). However, there exists a need for a means to incorporate user performance data from multiple sources, and for multiple skill areas, over time, in order to provide ongoing useful and formative evaluation and feedback to the user and other authorized parties.